


Breaking and Entering

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Breaking and Entering, Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to surprise Derek the way he often does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I wrote for a series of different OTP cuddles. I just love the thought of these two sneaking into each others' rooms at night where there's no danger to face.

Stiles parked his Jeep a couple miles away. Derek and the others would definitely hear the engine if he drove up. And that would ruin everything. He walked through the woods as quietly as a human could. A twig snapped just outside the house and he dashed into the shadows.  
When no lights snapped on inside and no one came out to investigate, Stiles continued on. He walked around the house slowly, trying to remember the layout inside. He’d only ever been in Derek’s room once, but he remembered it.  
It was on the second floor. The window was open. There was a tree that looked fairly easy to climb and Stiles decided to attempt it. About half-way up he lost his grip and fell to the ground with a loud thump. All the breath was knocked out of him. He lay there for a moment and then stood.  
He looked up at the window. How could they not hear? He got up and walked to the front door. It was unlocked. He stepped inside and was immediately tackled by a large person. He landed on the floor and was once again breathless.  
“Stiles?” the familiar voice said in his ear.  
He turned his head. He rasped, “Hey, Derek. How’s it going?”  
Derek let him go, but still hovered over him as he rolled onto his back. “What are you doing here?”  
“I was attempting to be…romantic.” He said lamely.  
“By breaking into my house?”  
“You break into my house at least once a week.” Stiles pointed out.  
Derek smirked. “Well, I’m a wolf. It’s probably not smart for you to do that.”  
“My dad’s the sheriff, I think we have both been pretty stupid.”  
The wolf chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to the boy’s mouth.  
Stiles grabbed the front of his thin shirt. He was surprised Derek was wearing it. He figured when he was at home he slept naked or at least in just his underwear.  
Erica, Boyd, and Isaac appeared at the top of the stairs.  
“Everything okay down here?” The girl asked.  
A giggle escaped the other young wolves.  
Derek looked at the three and growled.  
They scattered quickly, giggling uncontrollably.  
Derek stood and pulled Stiles to his feet. “Next time you want to come over, just call or text or something.” He pulled the boy up the stairs.  
“I wanted to surprise you.”  
“You could have gotten yourself killed, Stiles.” Derek snarled, pushing him down on the bed.  
Stiles smirked and stood back up. He pushed his jeans off and got back in the bed. “You wouldn’t kill me.”  
“You never know.”  
Stiles pulled Derek on the bed beside him. “Yeah. You might at least hurt me. And I might like that.”  
Derek laughed and he pulled Stiles close. “You know we’re not like that. I can’t even imagine it.”  
“I can’t either. But I like this.” He wrapped his arms around the wolf and tangled their legs together. “Good night.”  
Derek grumbled something that Stiles didn’t quite catch.  
He lifted his head, “What did you just say?”  
He groaned. “I said, I was having trouble sleeping so I’m glad you’re here.”  
Stiles pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Me too.”


End file.
